Tom
|place = 5/21|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 4|days = 37|birthdate = 2001}}Tom is a contestant from SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, ''where he finished in 5th Place. He entered ''GuatemORGla ''as a well-known host of other major ORGs. Starting on Topoxte, Tom played his way into the majority, becoming a member of the "Four Lost Thots" alliance with Stood, Abdi, and Rize. He used this to make the swap easily, and after staying on Topoxte, Tom was in the solid majority, and was never in danger of the boot as Topoxte 2.0 only had to attend Tribal Council twice. At the merge, Tom won the first Immunity Challenge of ''GuatemORGla at the SurvivORG Auction. He developed close bonds with Elsa, and using his prior majority from Topoxte, was easily able to keep control throughout the early merge. He was momentarily blindsided at Final 9 when he was unaware of Salted's idol, but got back on track after Final 8 and Final 7, when he was one of just 3 players to vote out Salted for real. At Final 6, he helped convince Sex to flip back, eliminating his longtime rival Rize. Tom's run came to an end after he was pinned against his close ally Elsa at Final 5, being voted out unanimously. He finished in 5th Place. Tom voted for Cool to win Sole Survivor. Profile 'Describe yourself in three sentences: '''ANYWAYS, hello! My name is Tom and I am from the beautiful country of Wales and am 18 years of age. Currently on my summer break getting ready to head off to Exeter University (if I get the grades :eyesshaking:) to study English Literature with a year abroad. I'm a pretty average 18 year old, I enjoy gaming, walking my dog, socializing with my friends (I swear they're real), and absolutely love travelling the world. '''If you were an ancient deity, what would you be the god of?: '''I love this question. If I were an ancient deity I would be the god of positivity, easy option. Something I pride myself in when playing in ORGs and outside of ORGs is being a positive influence on everyone, hopefully light the room up when I enter. I've also learnt with experience that you seriously cannot look at things with a negative attitude if you want to succeed. Ok I know that my past ORGs may not reflect this positive Tom but over the past few months I have certainly had this change in attitude to not take life too seriously because we're not here for long. Sorry this got deep unintentionally. Am I looking too much into this? Probably. Also no one likes a sad Steven to bring down the atmosphere, I'll be here to turn that frown upside down and keep everything rainbows and sunshine. Voting History Trivia * Tom is the first player from Wales to play in SurvivORG. * Along with Elsa, Tom won the inaugural award for Best Duo at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * Tom was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: PanORGma''. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:5th Place Category:VIP Category:Producers